Vivacious
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: It's Artemis' birthday, and she doesn't want anything big. Throw in a belly ring, embarrassed boyfriends and some amazing friends, you get Artemis' sixteenth birthday. / Spitfire, set after 1x26. Fluff.


**Vivacious**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. :)**

**Warning: Fluff overload.**

* * *

**|GOTHAM CITY, CONNECTICUT**  
**|April 10th [2011], 11:36am PST**

"Are you sure you want this, Artemis?" Paula asked, as she handed over a $50 note from her wallet. The two Vietnamese were in their small apartment, with the mother still contemplating over her decision to allow her daughter to be branded with such a thing. "You can't get it removed." The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled down at her mother.

"This is going to be great. As long as Ollie doesn't find out, I won't be in trouble. It's not like it's going to be that noticeable and besides, it's my body. It's just a belly piercing."

The paraplegic woman nodded, but was inside panicking. What if something happened and she got poisoned while it happened? When Artemis had first brought up the topic of wanting to pierce her belly button, Paula had flat out refused, and it had taken a good month before her daughter finally got her to reconsider her decision. Surely, they would notice. "You're not doing this for Wally, are you?"

Artemis scrunched her eyebrows together. "No, he has some weird thing against body piercings."

"Wouldn't it affect your training and fighting?"

The young archer checked her phone, eyes widening when she saw the time. She slowly headed towards the door, before glancing at her mother once more. "We've already gone through this, mom, and I'm not changing my mind. I'm going to the mall with Zee once I get to the Cave, and I'll send you a picture. I have to go, love you!" she yelled, rushing out the door without a second thought.

Paula sighed, clenching the arm-rest attached to the wheelchair as she tried to calm herself down. Artemis was going to be okay. It was just a belly button piercing. She already had her ears pierced, so what was another one? She shuddered at the mental image of her daughter suddenly having to go to hospital because of a car accident and the piercing ripping through her flesh. Okay, there was no denying that she was worried, but Artemis promised that she'd be alright.

Plus, this is what she asked for this year for her sixteenth birthday.

* * *

**|HAPPY HABOUR, RHODE ISLAND**  
**|April 10th [2011], 11:52am PST**

"How the hell did you convince your dad to let you come out with me? Papa John is a very uptight man." Artemis mused, her best friend grinning wildly as she practically skipped alongside her. "Did you tell him why we're going to the mall?"

The magician snorted. "No, do you think I'm stupid? He'd freak out and not let me go. Did I tell you about his reaction to the amount of piercings in Raquel's ears? He nearly had a heart attack."

"You know, most normal Europeans like ear piercings, at least."

"Yeah, well, can we really consider my father normal?"

"Point taken."

Zatanna looked around the shopping centre, taking in the many clothing stores. "I reckon we should go and try on formal dresses later." she voiced, her smiling softening as images of her wearing a lovely dress entered her mind, watching herself twirl delicately as skirts of satin followed like ribbons in the wind. "Seriously, does anyone have a school dance anytime soon? I'm dying to just wear one."

Artemis raised her eyebrows, and shrugged. "Maybe later, I want to get this piercing done now." the blonde answered, pressing a hand to her bare stomach. She was wearing a sports bra and a three-quarter, zip-up jacket left open so that could just close up the jacket when the jewellery had been inserted into her belly button.

"How much money do you have on you?"

"Mom gave me $50, but I was looking online, and it should only cost around $30."

Zatanna raised her eyebrows. "That's not too bad." She bit her lip, hoping that this would give everybody back at the Cave enough time to finish off the surprise for their resident archer.

"Yeah, I agree. Mom actually wanted me to go for my drivers' licence, but I want to go get it later." she shrugged. "She wants to make up for the time she lost while she was in jail, which is understandable, but it's kind of annoying at times."

"She's just trying to care."

"I know, and I love her for it, but I need some time to myself still. I'm a teenager with a life after all."

* * *

**|HAPPY HABOUR, RHODE ISLAND  
|April 10th [2011], 12:23pm PST**

Zatanna flinched when she glanced down at her friend's flat stomach once more, the red around the piercing looking so painful. Artemis didn't look fazed at all, in fact, she had barely winced when the metal had penetrated her olive skin. Most likely it was instinct from the fierce training she had been forced to endure from a young age by her father.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

The Vietnamese girl shrugged. "A little, but I like it." she responded, grinning as the blue stud glinted slightly under the lights the shopping centre had supplied to hang from their ceilings. "Do you think Wally will like it?"

"That boy is ridiculously in love with you; he'd stare at you all day even if you were wearing a potato sack and crocs."

Artemis laughed at the statement. "I wouldn't be surprised, actually."

Her Italian friend grinned back, and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She tried to subtly get it, but Artemis had eyes like a hawk and noticed the movement immediately. "If it's Dick, tell him you're busy." she teased.

Zatanna turned red and smacked the taller girl on the arm. "Artemis!"

**_From: niboR_**

_We're ready._

**_From: yllaW_**

_Where are you? Hurry up!_

**_From: nageM_**

_Are you guys almost here yet?_

Quickly typing a response to M'gann that they were now on their way to the Cave, Zatanna ushered Artemis towards the escalator, to which resulted the light-hearted protests from the archer. "Hey, no one else knows that it's my birthday, right? Only you and Megs?" she asked, looking at the Italian girl seriously. She didn't want a huge party because knowing Wally, he would team up with everybody's favourite Martian to create a large birthday bash to remember.

"Oh, totally," she responded, avoiding eye contact with Artemis.

"Zatanna!"

"Seriously, no one else knows." she answered, putting her hands up in mock surrender. Artemis narrowed her eyes but brushed off the subject as they reached the top of the escalator, heading towards the exit of the shopping centre. "So, speaking of your birthday, are you going to do anything tonight?"

Artemis shrugged. "Probably not, just hang out with my mom most likely."

"Nothing special planned with Wally?"

"He doesn't even know it's my birthday, how can I have something planned with him if he's unaware of what today _is_?"

* * *

**|HAPPY HABOUR, RHODE ISLAND  
|April 10th [2011], 12:45pm PST**

It was a pretty long walk from the shopping centre towards the vehicle entrance of the Cave. Zatanna and Artemis slipped off their shoes to walk along the sandy beaches surrounding the mountain towards the one that led to the kitchen instead of the main hangar, knowing how long that door took to open (plus, it would give everybody more indication that they had just arrived).

_"Recognised, Artemis, B0-7."_

_"Recognised, Zatanna, B0-8."_

Artemis groaned at the sound of the computer. "That thing is really loud." she stated, shaking her head and shoving her boots to sit by the door. She did it out of habit; living with a (sort of) traditional Vietnamese parent and having to clean the apartment thoroughly as a child after Paula was put in jail and after Jade left, she had trained herself to place her shoes at the entrance of each place she went too that was casual like this to become a habit. It was something Zatanna had also followed suit with, but with more delicacy. "And why is it so dark? Isn't anyone else here?"

"You complain to much."

The blonde rolled her eyes, and followed the magician to the main hangar, brushing her hand against the rocky wall for the light switch. "Where is the stupid thing?"

By the time she found the switch, her ears pricked at the sound of breathing, and not from Zatanna. As she trained to not only be an expert archer or fighter, her father had trained her in other ways like tracking. She rolled her eyes and flicked the switch on so that the fluorescent lights were illuminating the large room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She didn't even flinch at the loud screams from everybody in the room. She just stood there looking unimpressed.

"Happy birthday, girl!" Raquel said, rushing over with M'gann to hug her as Zatanna followed suit. She let out an indigent sound, almost spluttering as the weight of her three friends were squeezing her sides. She managed to splutter out a pained "thanks" in return, but smiled gently at them when they pulled away.

When her eyes landed on Dick, he put his hands up in mock surrender, much like Zatanna had earlier at the shopping centre. "It was GA's idea!"

"Ollie!"

The bearded man smiled sheepishly, stroking his goatee. "Sorry, shortbow."

Conner wheeled her mother over towards Artemis, and quickly hugged the paraplegic woman. _"Chúc mừng sinh nhật con gái xinh đẹp của tôi." _she whispered, as Artemis knelt down to bury her face in Paula's neck.

_"Cảm ơn bạn, mẹ."_

"Okay, does anyone understand what they're saying or are they just speaking complete gibberish?"

Artemis pulled away and gazed around for her idiot boyfriend, only to see him standing near Kaldur with his arms crossed, though he had a cheeky grin adorning his features. Quickly kissing her mother's cheek, she got up and ran over to him, where he picked her up. "Happy birthday, beautiful." he said, letting her down.

She then went on to hug Kaldur, Conner and Dick.

"Zee, I thought I said I didn't want a party." she said teasingly.

Batman walked near them, his ever-present frown looming over his jaw. "Artemis, what is that?" he asked gruffly, nodding towards her torso. She glanced down, raising her eyebrows, before realising what he meant.

"A belly piercing?"

Dick snickered behind his hand, knowing full-well what his adoptive father was thinking at that present moment behind his black cowl. "You'll be off duty for the next couple of weeks because of the time it needs to heal properly."

"Bats, give her a break." the protégé said grinning up at the Justice League leader. "She's sixteen now, she can do what she wants."

* * *

**|HAPPY HABOUR, RHODE ISLAND  
|April 10th [2011], 4:05pm PST**

She could feel Wally's eyes on her as she danced with the girls to the song Teach Me How To Dougie by Cali Swag District, with Zatanna, Artemis and Raquel rapping the lyrics back and forth to each other with ease, while M'gann tried to keep up with them.

Raquel began to do some sort of complicated crumping, and the guys all watched their teammates with confused expressions, head tilted to the side as they watched. Even though the song didn't have an official dance (please, Wally begs you, not to even _bring up_ the Cha Cha Slide, Hammer Time or the Crank That Soulja Boy dance), they all seemed to have a set routine made up to the slow but upbeat song, probably something that Raquel had choreographed, judging by the dance moves.

The song was soon changed, an old track beginning to replace the speakers. "Is this Grease?" Conner wondered allowed, glancing over at Black Canary who shrugged, smirking at all of them. Dick eagerly ran over to where the girls were slowing down and Wally groaned.

"Baywatch, get your ass over here!"

"I don't want to do the Macarena!"

Kaldur and Conner looked at each other, before hearing some guys sing quickly in Spanish after a few girls began to sing (something about jamming with boys and them not letting them), almost collapsing in laughter as Wally began to do the dance as well. "Don't you think you guys are getting out of it!" he whined, placing his hands on his lower back, just above his rump, and wiggling his hips awkwardly. He jumped in another direction, following the girls and Dick as they did the dance expertly.

After a whole lot of laughing, they all decided it was cake time.

"So, I made us all a cake while the Flash and Wally have to share a small one of their own." M'gann explained, placing a chocolate fudge cake in front of Artemis, complete with sixteen candles that were all lit. A cherry sat in the centre of it, and Dick once again began to snicker.

"M'gann!" Martian Manhunter said, his eyes widened as he stared, letting out an embarrassed sound.

"What's wrong, Uncle J'onn?" she asked.

Artemis placed a hand across her mouth to try and keep from laughing. "Oh my god..."

"Megs, it looks like a boob."

She let out a scandalous cough. "I based it off a cake I saw at the store!" she cried, examining the half-spherical cake. Raquel walked over and snatched the cherry, placing it in her mouth.

"There, now blow out the candles 'cause you're boyfriend looks like he's gonna explode from lack of food."

* * *

**|CENTRAL CITY, MISSOURI  
|April 10th[2011], 8:27pm PST**

The time difference between Rhode Island and Missouri was roughly an hour, so while Wally and Artemis had actually left for his house at 7.30pm in that state, it was 8.30pm at the same time in Missouri. Green Arrow had promised to take her mother home, and so, Artemis had decided to spend a couple of hours with her boyfriend's family, because apparently, they had wanted to see her.

"Just be prepared for hugs when we get there." he said as they ran threw the weirdly cold streets, well, for Central City anyway - the place was always ridiculously warm, usually. Artemis was beginning to regret not wearing a thicker jacket, because like any other Gotham-born person, she was too stubborn to admit she was cold unless it was below five degrees Celsius. She nodded against Wally's chest, snuggling closer because he was like a fireplace. "Babe, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? Do you know how much I've been looking for a good present since Friday!" he complained.

He finally skidded to a halt in front of his house, allowing the blonde to get down from the hold he had her in. "I didn't want a big deal to be made out of it like it was today. I've never really celebrated anything since mom got sent to jail when I was nine, so..."

Wally stared at her with his apple green eyes full of sympathy for his girlfriend. He knew how hard her childhood was and how emotional she was when the subject was brought up, so instead, he decided to change it.

"Your belly ring makes you look different." he remarked, tugging on her hand so he could lead her into the house. The door was already unlocked, and he could hear the silent talking of his parents in the dining room.

"How so?"

He pressed a finger to his chin, interlocking their fingers as he kicked the door closed behind them. "You're shiny now." he laughed, leaning her against the wall in the hallway. "I think you look _vivacious._"

She smiled back and bit her lip. "Thought you didn't like piercings."

"But it looks good on you." he responded, grinning back against her lips after he had pressed his forehead to hers.

They heard a few taps on the wall from what sounded like someone's knuckles. "Hey, no making out in there!" boomed Rudy's voice that was laced with amusement. Wally groaned and Artemis just pushed him off her, pulling him into the next room so that they could join his parents.

"Happy birthday, dear!" Mary said lovingly, wrapping her arms around her son's girlfriend (they were going to get married one day, certainly). "How has your day been? Hope everybody back at the Mountain didn't give you too much of a scare."

"I made your son pay by forcing him to do the Macarena?" Artemis supplied with a laugh, as Rudy sniggered.

He slapped Wally on the shoulder. "My son, dancing? Tell me someone taped it!"

"I'll give you a tape once Robin gives me a copy."

"Artemis! I call you vivacious and you got an awesome present from me, and this is how you repay me. I'm wounded, I really am."

"You haven't given it to me yet, Einstein."

His eyes widened in realisation, before literally yanking her arm to drag her upstairs, her almost flailing like a rag doll, as they rushed towards his bedroom which is where he must have been keeping her present, seeing as though he hadn't given her one back at the Cave like everybody else had. "Seriously, Wally, what is it?"

"I know we haven't been dating very long, but we've been friends for a few months, but I still don't know you very well. I seriously had no idea what to get you, since I've never been in a serious relationship before, and you just turned sixteen..." he trailed off, expression sheepish, but she reached to hold his hand in support. "He was holding something behind his back. "But in the end, I ended up making this. I don't know if you'll like it-"

She snatched the cardboard box from his grasp, tearing off the duct tape carefully because it sounded as though something delicate was inside the small package. It wasn't wrapped or anything, but it was special enough coming from Wally. He looked nervous from now, she could tell from the palm she still held on to while she opened his present with one hand.

She eventually managed to open and pulled out a simple glass bottle, but it had an interesting cap. She immediately knew that it was a perfume bottle, if she could tell by the clear liquid inside. "You made this for me?" she asked with a smile. Even though she wasn't that girly, now she knew that she could wear a perfume her boyfriend would like, and that he _made_, the dorky scientist he was.

"Yeah," he answered shyly. "I was playing around with my chemistry in the garage until, like, three this morning trying to get a nice smell, so I hope you like it."

She pulled off the cap and pressed the button down, aiming it at her wrist, and sniffed the aroma, wrinkling her nose as the smell entered her nostrils. "Apple, pinecones and Italian herbs?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You've got a good nose."

"Trained in tracking." she answered. "How in the world did you manage to juice a pinecone?" she asked, spraying some more on herself. "Thank you, babe, I love it. It'll make me more... _vivacious." _she laughed, spraying some on belly button, shivering as the cold liquid came in contact with her skin.

He pulled her closer and set the bottle down. "That belly ring needs to be properly cleaned. Has it?" he asked mischievously.

Sooner or later, they came downstairs and Wally had begun tackling her with a wet cloth, and the house was soon filled with echoing laughs and squeals.

"Wally, no tickling!"

* * *

**A/N: This is probably my favourite piece I have ever written overall. I love it. :) I think it shows the more innocent side to the Spitfire relationship, so... Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and keep on the look out for more stuff like this from me. **

**Word Count: 3,332**

**Please consider leaving a review. :) I enjoy feedback.**

**~CL**


End file.
